Voyage dans l'espace selon le KaruNagi
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Voici la version bien diffèrent de l'épisode du voyage dans l'espace, selon notre couple favoris. (Suite de Cicil war et autres) (Rating M au cas où )
1. Chapter 1

**God dag ou God kveld tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS sur notre pairing favoris !**  
 **Ce chap est la première partie, j'espère que vous allez appréciez.**  
 **Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et pour l'aide que m'a apporté Andracifus, mon bêta lecteur.**

 **Comme d'hab, le manga ne m'appartient pas et excusez mes fautes. ^^**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voyage de noce dans l'espace

 _Partie I_

La 3E était surexcité depuis quelques instants car Koro-sensei leur a annoncé qu'ils prépareront un projet extrascolaire pour aller dans l'espace. Chacun avait un rôle en fonction de leur domaine de prédilections. Cette escapade dans l'espace leur permettra d'obtenir des informations pour sauver leur professeur.

L'ambiance de la classe était revenu à la normale après l'épisode de la civil war. Ils étaient tous plus soudés qu'avant, surtout Karma et Nagisa dont leur relation avait « mûri ». Le couple ne se caché plus rien et leur complicité s'en retrouva centuplé. Leur bonheur était aussi rayonnant que le soleil, on le remarquait à la sincérité de leurs regards.

Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils leurs restaient, ils gardaient tous le sourire.

Après deux jours de travaille, ils furent tous prêt à exécuter le plan. Mais une question subsistait … Qui ira dans l'espace ? Sachant qu'on ne pouvait envoyer que deux élèves.

Isogai posa la question en tant que délégué, un débat commença. Terasaka, Itona, Chiba, Yoshida, Mimura, Sugino, Sugaya, Okajima et Koro-sensei levèrent la main pour se porter volontaire.

\- J'aimerai y aller parce que je suis un fan de mecha. Déclara Itona. Mais je préfère laisser ma place à Karma et Nagisa. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, visiblement étonnés.

\- Je n'aime pas prendre des risques parce qu'on me le demande. On peut laisser Terasaka y aller avec un mannequin. S'il meurt, on aura rien perdu. Dit le rouquin avec détachement, mais le cancre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- C'est parce que vous vous êtes mis sur la gueule tous les deux que la classe est de nouveau unie. S'énerva le brun, désespérant le sadique.

\- Karma, allons-y. C'est comme un voyage de noces. Nagisa avait dit cela avec un grand sourire et un regard amoureux. Les filles sortirent des « KAWAI » et les mecs se firent des clins d'œil, un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

\- J'ai une idée ! Cria Kayano. Et si on vous mariez avant de partir pour l'espace ? Bien sûr, ce mariage ne sera pas le vrai, mais on pourra faire comme si il l'était. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Excellente idée ! Déclara Koro. Vous en pensez quoi vous deux ?

\- Je …. Nagisa rougissait comme une tomate à cause de la gêne. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de sa meilleure amie, au contraire il en rêvait mais est ce que Karma serait d'accord ? Là était le problème.

\- Je pense que c'est une super idée. Annonça Karma faisant écarquiller les yeux de son amant qui se retourna vers lui. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra pas dans le futur donc autant le faire maintenant. Puis ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais pour être honnête.

Nagisa ressentit une immense joie chauffé son bas ventre et sans retenue, se jeta sur son fiancé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec ardeur et amour, sans aucune gêne devant sa classe qui les sifflèrent. Ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et Nagisa murmura un « je t'aime » à peine audible que seul le carmin entendit et répondit.

\- Bien ! Nous le fêterons ce soir ! Formés trois groupes mixtes. Le premier et le deuxième groupes s'occuperont des mariés et les autres viennent avec moi et les autres professeurs pour faire la déco. Déclara Koro d'un ton enjoué commençant à devenir rose.

\- Oui ! Répondirent tous en chœur.

Sugino, Kayano, Maehara, Kimura, Hinano, Sosuke, Kanzaki et Okano se portèrent volontaire pour s'occuper de l'assassin bleu. Tandis que Manami, Nakamura, Okajima, Sumire, Chiba, Takebayashi, Rinka et Mimura kidnappèrent le sadique. Les autres allèrent avec les profs pour la déco.

Koro-sensei voyagea dans le monde pour récolter des fleurs pour la déco et les bouquets. Il passa aussi dans un magasin de mariage français pour prendre les tenues des deux amoureux et dans une bijouterie. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment de la classe et déposa les tenues aux mariés et les fleurs sans que personne ne le voit et retourna à la déco.

Pendant que le groupe déco préparé la salle de classe, ils entendirent soudain un énorme et sonore « WHAT THE FUCK ?! NAKAMURA VIENS ICI ! ». Tous reconnurent la voix de Nagisa qui avait l'air légèrement en colère. La jeune blonde galopa dans le couloir pour aller à l'opposé de Karma, elle affichait un air inquiet, se demandant pourquoi Nagisa était en colère contre elle. Dans la salle de cérémonie, Koro-sensei se mit à rire dans son coin, s'attirant les regards intrigués de ses collègues et des élèves. Karasuma et Irina comprirent tout de suite que le poulpe avait un rapport avec le cri de Nagisa. Ils laissèrent les élèves terminer la déco et emmenèrent le poulpe jaune en dehors du bâtiment.

Une fois éloignés des enfants, ils le fixèrent sévèrement ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper dans son délire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour énerver Nagisa ? Demanda Karasuma d'une voix sévère.

\- Mais rien voyons. Le poulpe nia complètement le sous-entendu.

\- Arrête de nier, nous savons que tu es la cause du cri de Nagisa. Déclara à son tour la blonde.

\- Mais non, je …. Bon d'accord. J'avoue c'est moi qui a fait cette blague à Nagisa mais ce n'était pas méchant !

\- Franchement, tu as abusé sur ce coup là. Soupira Irina de désespoir.

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Tu vas faire tes excuses maintenant ou on te supprime ta paye. Koro-sensei savait que quand le professeur de sport disait ça, ce n'était pas à la légère.

\- Oui. Il partit en trainant des pieds, comme un enfant grondé par ses parents, ce qui était le cas.

Le professeur tentaculaire se présenta dans la salle où se trouvait le jeune marié. Il était entouré de ses plus proches amies qui s'activaient dans tous les sens, comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Nagisa était au milieu de cette tempête humaine, faisant face à la jeune blonde, les deux camarades se regardaient en chien de faïence.

\- Nagisa … Appela Koro.

\- Pas maintenant professeur. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Nagisa, ce n'est pas Nakamura qui t'a fait cette blague, c'est moi. Les jeunes assassins se tournèrent vers le poulpe avec un regard surpris. Je voulais juste rire un peu, je ne pensais pas que tu serais à ce point en colère. Je suis désolé.

\- Ah. Il se tourna vers Nakamura et s'inclina. Je suis désolée Nakamura, je n'aurais pas dus t'accuser comme je l'ai fais. Pardon.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Pardonnes-moi pour les nombreuses fois où j'ai voulu t'habiller comme ça. Elle s'inclina à son tour.

\- Je te pardonne et vous aussi Koro-sensei. Le bleuet lui fit un sourire.

\- Je suis content que cette histoire soit réglée. Nakamura, ne devrais tu pas aidée Karma ?

\- Vous avez raison ! J'y vais de ce pas ! Nagisa stresse pas, y a pas de raison ! Elle disparue après avoir dit ses quelques mots accompagnait d'un clin d'œil.

\- Professeur, vous pouvez aller aider les autres pour le reste de déco ?

\- Bien sûr, je te laisse te préparer Nagisa.

Le poulpe revint faire le reste de déco. Tous furent prêts pour la cérémonie. Tous portaient, un petit bouquet de glycine bleu, de jasmin blanc et de magnolia rouge et un lys blanc dans les cheveux pour les filles et les garçons en avaient eux aussi un lys blanc à la boutonnière, même les professeurs imitèrent les élèves. Ils avaient gardés leurs habits d'écolier se disant que ça leurs plairaient de rester simple. Les élèves étaient debout, alignés à la place des tables de classe, Koro sensei à la place de son bureau devant le tableau décoré de fleur et d'un « Vive les mariés ». Tous avaient laissés le poulpe jaune faire office de prêtre, mais ils craignaient qu'il ne gâche tout.

Ils entendirent deux personnes marcher dans leur direction et la porte s'ouvrit sur Nagisa et Karma habillé en mariés occidentaux. Karma portait un smoking blanc avec une chemise noir avec de fines rayures blanches verticales. Nagisa lui était en robe de mariée blanche arrivant au niveau de ses pieds, c'était une robe avec des bretelles qui était de côté, laissant voir ses frêles épaules. Il avait détaché ses cheveux et mit une rose blanche dans ses cheveux et dans ses mains il tenait un bouquet plus gros que celui des filles. Il y avait des arums blancs et rouges, des camélias blancs et rouges, des glycines, des bleuets, des roses rouges, des lys blancs, des œillets blancs et rouges et des pivoines blancs et rouges.

Ils étaient le plus beau couple du monde. Les filles hurlèrent de joie, accompagnés par les garçons qui les sifflaient. Nagisa était aussi rouge que les cheveux de son futur époux, Karma remarquant sa gêne déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite et lui proposa son bras, ce dernier s'y accrocha avec un sourire accroché à son visage rougit. Ils se placèrent devant le professeur tentaculaire entourait des deux autres professeurs.

\- Mes chers élèves et mes chers collègues. Nous sommes ici pour marier deux de nos camarades, Nagisa Shiota et Karma Akabane. Malgré les mœurs de notre société, ils décident de s'unir dans la vie comme dans la mort, qui est proche.

\- Koro, ne commencez pas à vous égarer s'il-vous-plais. Prévint le militaire.

\- Oui pardon. Nous n'allons pas faire vos vœux comme dans les mariages occidentaux ou traditionnels. Vous allez réciter ce haïku* qui a était découvert par vos camarades. Il donna deux morceaux de papiers contenant le poème en question.

\- Aozora no kotaku to anata no kuchibiru no aji wa watashi no michi o toresu. Anata ni muchû desu. ** Ils prononcèrent ce haïku en même temps ne formant plus qu'une seule voix.

\- Maintenant que vos 1er vœux ont était fait, vous … vous … Le poulpe pleurait tellement cette scène était émouvante, il passait son temps à se moucher et n'arrivait pas à placer un mot.

\- Isogai remplace le, il n'est capable de poursuivre. Ordonna calmement le soldat.

\- Euh … D'accord. Il se plaça à la place de Koro, un peu gêné. Je ne vous promets pas que je sois un bon prêtre comme Koro, mais je vais essayer.

\- Tant que tu essayes ça nous fera plaisir. Karma avait dit ça avec gentillesse, sans arrogance.

\- Ok. Maintenant que les 1ers vœux sont faits, vous allez vous passer les alliances. Qui les a ?

\- Moi ! Répondirent en même temps Kayano et Nakamura.

\- Venez et donner leur les bagues. Les filles donnèrent les alliances en question. C'était de simple bague en or avec les initiales des deux époux. Karma tu commences. Les deux amants se firent face.

\- Je te donne cette bague qui représente mon amour et ma confiance envers toi. Je te jure de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Il passa la bague avec ses initiales à l'annulaire gauche.

\- Je te donne cette bague comme preuve de mon amour et de ma fidélité envers toi. Je te promets de t'aimer même si nous sommes loin de l'un et de l'autre. Il donna la bague avec ses initiales à Karma au même doigt où se trouvait sa bague. Ils se prirent les mains tout en se regardant amoureusement dans les yeux.

\- Par mes pouvoirs de délégué de la 3E je vous déclare mariés ! Vous pouvez vous sautez dessus jusqu'à demain !

Tous rigolèrent à la remarque d'Isogai, qui d'habitude n'était pas pervers, mais c'est vrai que ça crevait les yeux qu'il avait envie de le faire. Tous sautèrent de joie, les filles jetèrent en l'air leur bouquet, les garçons et les deux profs humains applaudirent et Koro-sensei continuait de pleurer. Dans tout ce tourbillon de bonheur, Les deux époux se regarder toujours et Nagisa formula un mot, « Dakishimete »***. Karma posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser amoureux et plein de bonheur.

Après la cérémonie, tous firent la fête. Ils dansèrent sur la piste improvisé jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les gagnent, évidemment ils avaient tous prévenus leurs parents qu'ils dormiraient sur place, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains. Les filles et les garçons avaient leurs pièces attitrées pour la nuit mais ils laissèrent une salle spéciale pour les deux tourtereaux.

Après s'être tous souhaités bonne nuit, ils partirent se coucher. Au moment de partir, Karma souleva Nagisa comme une princesse, ce dernier fut surpris mais apprécia le geste. Karma le porta jusqu'à leur chambre temporaire, au moment d'ouvrir ils aperçurent une banderole marqué « Faites silence lors de vos ébats, merci », ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez les deux garçons. Une fois à l'intérieur ils remarquèrent deux boites de préservatif et deux bouteilles de lubrifiants ce qui accentua leurs fous rire.

\- Je vois qu'ils ont tous prévus. Réussi à dire Karma après s'être calmé.

\- Oui, mais quand même ça fait un peu trop, non ? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes des lapins qui sont tout le temps en chaleur. Déclara Nagisa, calmé à son tour.

\- Y'en a jamais trop quand on sait ce que je vais te faire subir. Le rouquin avait à présent sa voix de séducteur ce qui donna des frisons au plus petit.

\- Ouh la ! Lapin Karma est en chaleur ! Fuyons pour notre fessier ! Nagisa commença à courir dans la pièce pour échapper à Karma qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'attraper.

\- Viens ici que je défonce ton jolie petit cul mon chéri !

\- Non, sinon je ne vais plus savoir marcher !

\- Pas grave ! Comme ça tu deviendras mon prisonnier !

\- Mais c'est déjà le cas !

\- Pas assez à mon goût ! Allez chéri viens, je serai gentil !

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en tes paroles !

\- Tant pis, tu m'y obliges mon cœur. Karma accéléra sa course et souleva son protégé par la taille. Ce dernier faisait semblant de se débattre, en donnant des coups avec aucune force, ses coups donnait plutôt l'impression de caresse pour le plus grand.

Karma le posa doucement sur le lit de fortune. Nagisa resta allongé et laissa Karma se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, laissant les émotions parler pour eux. Personnes n'osa parler, ne voulant briser l'instant magique.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin de la 1ere partie.**

 **Je suis méchante avec vous mais j'en avais tellement envie. ^^  
* Un haïku est un petit poème japonais qui fait à peine 5 lignes. **

**** Traduction « L'éclat d'un ciel bleu et le goût de tes lèvres tracent mon chemin. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. ». Ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai choisis celui là, je le trouvais très beau. Par contre le deuxième parti est rajouté.**

 ***** Traduction « Embrasse-moi ».**

 **Je suis franchement fière de ce que j'ai écris. Je ne pensais pas que mon idée tiendrait jusqu'au bout mais c'est le cas.**

 **Merci d'avoir lus cette 1ere parti et je vous retrouve soit après la rentré (5 septembre pour moi), soit avant ou après. Tout dépend du sadisme de mes profs pour mon année de term. XD**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Voilà la deuxième partie !**

 **Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, je ne trouvais pas trop l'inspiration pour le coup, mais je me dis que je ne vais pas laissez tout ça en stand by ! Du coup voilà, la dernière partie est là !  
Merci de me suivre et de m'écrire des reviews, c'est super motivant ! Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux ! ^^**

 **Merci encore à mon petit Andracifus, mon bêta-lecteur. Merci aussi à ma Bonne Mine, The Nymph'Nagisa qui est juste génial avec sa bonne humeur qui m'a redonnée la motivation. Merci à vous deux !**

 **Bref, je vais vous laissez lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voyage de noce dans l'espace

 _Partie II_

Le jour pointa ses premiers rayons, tout doucement, sur le bâtiment de la 3E, la douce chaleur du jour caressa les deux mariés. On pouvait voir Nagisa décoiffé et nu endormi sur le torse musclé de Karma qui dormait lui aussi à poings fermés, il y avait juste un drap qui les recouvrait partiellement.

Derrière la porte, tout le monde étaient réveillés et préparés à faire un réveille des plus bruyants, ils vont se venger de cette nuit où ils ont entendus les ébats des mariés. Oh oui ! Ils vont le payer chèrement.

Kayano fit signe à Isogai et Nakamura de s'approcher sans faire de bruit avec leurs instruments de torture. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et ils entrèrent un à un dans le silence, faut bien que leurs entrainements d'assassin servent à quelque chose. Ils se positionnent en cercle autour du couple, leurs armes à la main, Kayano hoche la tête et ….

 **CLING CLING! BOUM BOUM! BRING!**

Il se trouve que les armes en question étaient des casseroles, des cloches et autres instruments en métal, il y avait même une guitare électrique branché à un ampli et une radio ! La classe avait pour objectif de faire un réveil en fanfare pour les jeunes mariés et il faut dire que c'est réussi !

Au moment où le carnage a commencé, Nagisa c'est tout de suite mit debout avec un oreiller comme arme, en oubliant qu'il était aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Les filles étaient soudainement rouge surtout celle devant lui. Quant à Karma, il menacé avec une guirlande de préservatif dans sa main droite et une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa main gauche et évidemment il était nu lui aussi. Tout le monde était mort de honte ou de rire, c'est à voir.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Nagisa et son mari se regardent et comprennent instantanément dans quelle situation ils sont. Le petit bleuté était mort de honte, il prit le drap et l'enroula autour de lui et de Karma pour éviter de faire durer l'instant. Ce dernier était à moitié honteux et en même temps non, puisqu'il savait qu'il avait un physique plus qu'enviable avec ses abdos et le reste.

Étrangement, les filles avaient du sang qui sortait des naseaux, sûrement l'effet yaoi. Certains se sont même caché la vue tellement ils étaient gênés, Koro-sensei lui il était au comble de la gêne absolu, ses tentacules gesticulés dans tout les sens, heureusement pour les mariés Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei n'ont pas assistés à la scène, cela l'aurait rendu encore plus insupportable !

\- On peut savoir ce que vous avez pour nous faire un réveil pareil ? Karma ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, c'est compréhensible lorsque votre petit ami est mort de honte et qu'il cache son visage contre votre torse pour masquer les rougeurs.

\- On voulait vous faire un réveil en beauté, mais on ne pensait pas que vous seriez aussi réactifs à notre réveil. Nakamura essaya de défendre la classe mais elle se doutait que ça ne suffirait pas à calmer le diable.

\- Karma, c'est bon laisse les. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Cette petite voix étouffé par un torse, c'est Nagisa.

\- Je sais mon ange mais je n'aime pas quand on te fait un truc que tu ne supporte pas. Karma avait serré le plus petit contre lui en posant ses lèvres au sommet de son crâne.

\- On va vous laisser ! Nous allons préparer le départ pour la station. Kayano rassembla tout le monde vers la sortie.

Le calme revint dans la chambre des mariés, la porte se ferma et Nagisa sorti son visage du torse de son mari, légèrement (très légèrement) honteux d'avoir sauté dans le piège à pieds joints. Karma voyait sa honte et il n'aimait pas le voir aussi mal à l'aise alors que c'était une bonne journée qui commençait.

Il releva le visage de son bien aimé et il lui fît un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire plus pour que Nagisa sourie à son tour, il se mît à rigoler ! Karma le rejoignit dans sa crise de fou rire qui se calma deux ou trois minutes plus tard.

\- C'est quand même une bonne idée, il faut l'avouer. Nagisa se tenait encore les côtes tellement se calmer était difficile.

\- Oui ! Tu as vue leur tête ? J'aurais aimé prendre une photo pour immortaliser ça. Karma était au sol en train de se calmer.

\- On va devoir se préparer, le départ est dans trente minutes. Nagisa s'activait pour mettre ses habits et préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage.

\- Nous avons le temps Nagi-chou ! Karma se releva et se plaça derrière son époux et commença des mouvements de hanches contre le dos de ce dernier. Ses mains faisaient des allers-retours entre ses tétons et son ventre, en dessous du tee-shirt.

\- Karma … Faut se dépêcher. Nous en avons bien profité hier soir mais nous avons une mission. Le plus petit résisté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Allez, me laisse pas comme ça, je vais être malheureux moi ! Pour appuyer ses dires, il frotta son membre en érection contre les fesses du bleuté qui lâcha un couinement de surprise.

\- Karma, quand on reviendra promis, tu pourras me faire crier mais là n'y a pas le temps. Habille-toi.

\- Rho, tes pas drôle chéri. Il partit chercher ses habits et ils s'habillèrent en se chamaillant de temps en temps.

Ils arrivèrent avec le reste de la classe cinq minutes avant la fin du temps impartis, tous les regardèrent en souriant ou en rougissant. C'est de bonne humeur, que la classe 3E partit pour leur mission.

* * *

 _Centre spatial du cap de Shimazu_

Une fois arrivé, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Les filles servaient de diversion et un autre groupe s'occupait des autres préparatifs.

Quand aux deux amoureux, ils se faufilèrent dans les conduits menant à leur carrosse. À l'aide de Ritsu, les caméras ne les voyaient pas, ce qui facilité leur traversé. Ils réussirent à se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui donna accès directement à la cabine qui se situé au sommet de la fusée.

Arrivés en haut, Koro-sensei venait tout juste de sortir de la cabine, il était habillé comme un ninja de l'ancien temps, sauf que ça ne lui va pas du tout, mais nous ne dirons rien.

\- J'ai vérifié, tout est sous contrôle les enfants !

\- Merci Koro-sensei ! Nous reviendrons avec les infos ! Nagisa était déterminé à respecter sa promesse.

\- Je sais Nagisa mais profitez de votre lune de miel, ça me ferai encore plus plaisir que les infos. Il leur tapota gentiment la tête à tout les deux avant de partir avec sa vitesse Mach 20.

Nagisa entre le premier dans la cabine, suivis de près par Karma et ils découvrirent la cabine décoré de manières étrange. Des pétales de rose rouge jonchait le sol et il y'avait une enveloppe sur l'un des sièges qui leur était adressés. Karma la prit et l'ouvrit, Nagisa à ses côtés. Ils y découvrirent une lettre et une photo. La photo représentait la classe et les profs au complet le jour de leur mariage.

Voici le contenu de cette lettre.

 **« Chères Karma & Nagisa,**

 **Nous espérons que votre lune de miel sera des plus mémorable (sérieux les gars, profitez en !), si vous n'avez pas les infos ce n'est pas grave, tant que vous revenez vivant c'est le principal.**

 **Quand vous reviendrez vous aurez une surprise qui vous attendra dans la salle de classe.**

 **Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous étions très honorés d'avoir vécu en exclusivité votre mariage. Lorsque nous aurons réussit notre mission, on refera votre mariage avec la famille (ça va être un carnage) !**

 **Bref de bavardage, nous vous laissons partir !**

 **Revenez en un seul morceau !**

 **Les 3E et les profs. »**

Nagisa avait les larmes aux yeux en se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être dans cette classe. Quant à Karma, il avait une énorme banane faisant office de sourire (vous aviez crus quoi ? Pervers va), il prit son chéri dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne transforme leur transport en aquarium spatial. Le plus petit calma ses perles de joie et ils s'habillèrent de la combinaison de cosmonaute et ils s'attachèrent, prêt pour le grand voyage !

* * *

 _Station spatial_

Leur navette était en cours d'arrimage sur la station, ils se dépêchèrent d'enlever la combinaison et ils prirent les accessoires pour leur petit coup de théâtre.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, l'un des astronautes s'aventura dans la toile d'araignée. Karma le prit en otage en étant dans le dos de l'adulte. Il en profita pour faire des grimaces à Nagisa qui se retenait de rire.

Une fois sortit, le dialogue commença. Nagisa avait un très bon accent anglais, facilitant le dialogue. L'avantage de la surprise ne faisait plus effet, les garçons sentirent que les issues du dialogue n'étaient plus qu'aux nombres de deux. Soit ils coopéraient soit ils étaient morts. Si ils mouraient, ils seraient ensemble, c'est l'avantage.

Mais heureusement pour eux, l'équipe accepta leur requête (désespérée). Les mariés les aidèrent à débarrasser la navette. Lorsque les astronautes virent les pétales de rose en train de voler dans le transport, Nagisa commença à rougir et à dévier le regard alors que Karma l'enlaçait par derrière, accentuant la gêne de son mari. Les adultes comprirent alors qu'elle était leur relation et cela ne les choqua pas vraiment.

\- Les garçons ne soyez pas gênés, nous avons compris que vous étiez ensemble. Le plus vieux voyait bien que Nagisa n'était pas à l'aise, il avait dit ça pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi monsieur, mon mari n'a pas l'habitude que tout le monde soit au courant. C'est son côté sainte-ni-touche qui s'exprime. Karma reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes dont il essaya de cacher la douleur en faisant un grand sourire.

\- Tais-toi Karma, sinon tu n'auras pas ce que je t'ai promis. Le plus petit était toujours caché derrière ses mains.

\- Mais tu ne reviendras jamais sur ta parole voyons ! Tu es bien trop amoureux de moi pour me priver de mon cadeau ! Il essayait de prendre le bleuté dans ses bras mais le jeune assassin se débattait.

\- Karma ! Lâches moi à la fin ! Aidez-moi ! Je veux retrouver ma liberté. Vous savez dans les animes, quand un personnage désespère dans une situation comique, vous voyez leurs visages ? Nagisa a exactement le même ! Quant aux astronautes, ils ont la petite goutte.

\- Venez les gars, ont a des choses à faire. Bonne chance les jeunes ! Comme des lâches, les adultes s'enfuirent vers une autre partie de la base, laissant le pauvre petit Nagisa à son triste sort.

A partir de ce moment, Nagisa se promit de ne plus jamais faire confiance à des américains et Karma se promit de les remercier comme il se doit.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard_

Les infos permettant de sauver Koro-sensei étaient prêtes, il ne manquait plus que les tourtereaux pour repartir vers la Terre.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidés. On n'oubliera pas votre geste. Nagisa et Karma s'inclinèrent devant les adultes, montrant ainsi leur gratitude.

\- Ne nous remerciez pas. Nous avons remarqués à quel point vous tenez à lui. Je ne dormirais plus comme avant si j'avais tué un professeur. Le plus âgé semblait tout de même inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, nous réussirons. Karma semblait avoir compris l'inquiétude de leur aîné, ce qui surprenait ce dernier.

\- Nous allons y aller. Merci encore et à une prochaine fois ! Nagisa se dirigea vers la navette, suivit par Karma.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils firent des signes d'au revoir et leur navette se décrocha de la station pour se diriger vers l'école. Emportant avec eux l'espoir pour Koro-sensei et pour leur classe.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre !**

 **J'essaierai de faire la suite, mais my hero academia m'inspire énormément ces derniers temps, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit pour tout de suite les autres chapitres.**

 **Nous verrons bien si mon BTS me laissera le temps d'écrire et si je suis inspirée.**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
